


I Wouldn't Mind

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arranged marriage au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Mirajane Strauss was the first born of her family. Despite what others had said, she saw no prestige in her birth, only burdon. While her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna were allowed to run and play to their hearts’ content, Mirajane was stuck inside, being molded into the perfect heir to the Strauss name.

She had learned to speak several languages by the time she was six and was taking calligraphy courses when her parents told her. Mirajane had known all her life that she’s be engaged to someone of her parents’ choosing, but she’d never thought that they’d decide so quickly. Her father, a large man with tan skin and white hair, had sat her down in her music room and explained that Mira was to wed a girl named Erza Scarlet.

Her first thought was about how ridiculous the name Erza was. Mirajane’s father chuckled, apparently she’d said that aloud. Her father continued to explain that the Scarlet family was incredibly wealthy, which made them the perfect target for a band of thieves to rob. Resulting in the deaths of both of Erza’s parents. She would be living with a man named Makarov Dreyar, who had agreed to act as the girl’s legal guardian until she was old enough to take her place as head of the family.

“Oh...” Mirajane found herself regretting that she mentioned how ridiculous she thought Erza’s name was.

* * *

Mirajane was excited for her birthday party, she loved the parties that her parents threw for her very much. Their mansion was decorated from floor to ceiling and Mirajane loved that her parents had allowed her to oversee the decorating. Despite overhearing a few dignitaries muttering about how gaudy it was, Mirajane loved it all.

“Mirajane.” Her father said, placing a large hand on her shoulder. “Miss Scarlet is here, and I believe she has a present.”

Mirajane’s face brightened and she smiled widely.

She was led into the great hall where a small man with a white mustache and a bald head was standing. He wore a kind smile on his face as he stepped to the side and revealed a little girl holding a large present. Mirajane had to fight the urge to rip the present out of the girl’s hands.

The girl had dark red hair, matching her last name perfectly, which was cut short and adorned with a white bow. She had hard brown eyes, which had a glint of anxiety in them. There was a small scar on her face that came dangerously close to her eye, making Mirajane wonder if Erza had been there when her parents had died.

“My name is Makarov.” The man said, offering his hand for Mirajane to shake. “You must be Mirajane.” He smiled kindly, letting go of Mirajane’s hand and stepping away. “You’re just as beautiful as your father said.”

Mirajane’s cheeks turned pink and she looked toward the girl.

“I’m Erza Scarlet.” The girl set down Mirajane’s present and took a few steps forward before bowing slightly. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Strauss.”

Mirajane’s cheeks turned a brighter red as she watched Erza straighten up.

She held herself with a certain grace that most adults couldn’t even dream of. Her shoulders were back and her head was held high despite the apparent fear in her eyes. Erza’s cheeks were slightly red as well and her eyes kept flicking back to Makarov.

“You may called me Mirajane.” Mirajane said, forcing herself to smile. “And I’ll call you Erza.”

Erza nodded, but said nothing.

At some point, Makarov and Mirajane’s father disappeared, leaving the two girls alone together. Mirajane had tried to start conversations, but Erza wasn’t having any of it. She either spoke only in one word answers, or didn’t even acknowledge that Mirajane was even talking. Mirajane was completely and utterly furious with her fiancee.

Eventually, Mirajane escaped the awkwardness and got to open her presents. One of her favorites being the brand new violin that Erza had brought. There was a note inside that congratulated her on her birthday, obviously written by Erza.

But a thoughtful gift didn’t erase Erza’s previous rudeness.

“Having a good birthday, Mira?” Lisanna asked with a smile. It was the first time they’d spoken all day.

“Of course!” Mirajane nodded, plastering a smile onto her face. “It’s everything that I could have asked for.”

* * *

They hadn’t seen each other in over a year when they met again. There was a party at the Dreyar manor, and Mirajane was being forced to go. Her parents had stuffed her into a purple dress that made Mirajane feel like she was being suffocated. Or maybe it was just the fact that Erza was going to be there that set her on edge.

The train ride to the Dreyar manor wasn’t long enough for Mirajane’s tastes. She was allowed to sit in the children’s car with Lisanna and Elfman, which was actually rather rare nowadays. Her studies had gotten more intense, it was almost as if her parents had forgotten that she was only seven years old.

“Wow!” Elfman exclaimed when they were in view of the mansion.

The home itself wasn’t as large as the Strauss estate, but the grounds made up for the difference. Mirajane wished that the party would be held outside, near that pretty white gazebo. She’d have to ask her parents for one later.

Makarov stood in the main hall wearing a fine suit and a wide smile with Erza by his side. The small scar on her face had faded and she’d grown quite a bit taller. Her hair was longer now and pulled back into a bun. There was no smile on her face as they greeted the guests.

Makarov and Mirajane’s mother pushed Erza into giving Mirajane a tour of the estate, leaving the two alone. Mirajane crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, while Erza merely nodded and turned to her. Erza’s cheeks were slightly red and her brow was furrowed, at least Mirajane wouldn’t be the only one who was upset.

“My old house was much different than this one...” Erza said after ten minutes of walking.

“Do you miss it?” Mira asked, glancing around the hall.

“Of course.” Erza replied calmly. “But Mister Makarov said that it’ll be mine again when I come of age.”

“That’s nice.” Mirajane said quietly.

“Mister Makarov said that he and your parents agreed that we’d live there after our wedding.” Erza continued.

“That makes sense.”

Erza nodded before leading Mirjane into a large room filled with musical instruments. “This is the music room.”

“Do you play anything?” Mirajane asked.

The Dreyar’s music room was incredibly similar to the one at Mirajane’s house. Though their piano was slightly different than Mirajane’s, and the Dreyars had more woodwinds than the Strauss family did. There was a large bookshelf filled with sheet music pressed against one of the walls, but Mirajane kept her sheet music in a trunk.

“I can play piano, but I’m not very good.” Erza replied calmly, lingering in the doorway as Mirajane explored the room. “I prefer to watch than to play anyway.”

“Why is that?”

“I get horrible stage fright.”

“Oh...”

Mirajane heard a crash coming from the floor below them and jumped, looking at Erza. The other girl was still calm as she crossed her arms and sighed. For a moment, Mirajane wondered if this was a normal occurrence at the Dreyar estate.

“Mister Makarov’s friends can get a little rowdy.” Erza explained quietly. “Especially after they’ve had a few drinks.”

Mirajane’s brow furrowed as she picked up a violin and plucked one of the strings. “Do you like it here?”

Erza shrugged. “Mister Makarov is really nice and his grandson comes over some days for lessons, so I’m not lonely.”

Mirajane hummed and walked over to the bookshelf. “Would you mind if I played something?”

“Not at all.”

* * *

For five years, Mirajane was dragged to any events that Erza would be attending. They would be shoved into rooms together, forced to sit side by side during meals, and even had reporters take photos of the two of them together. Mirajane hated it. And she found herself hating Erza as well.

Mirajane sighed and stepped into the grand ballroom of the Heartfilia estate. She’d been allowed to pick out her own dress for the party, a red gown that had been given to her by Makarov Dreyar for her most recent birthday. She wasn’t sure if Erza had helped with picking it out or not, but it was definitely gorgeous.

She spent most of the ball talking to a girl called Lucy, who was the heiress to the Heartfilia estate. Mirajane enjoyed Lucy’s company, which was strange since she usually hated the kids that she met at these parties. Lucy was nice and was a good listener, unlike Mirajane’s fiancee... And she was funny. Mirajane briefly wished that she and Lucy were betrothed before Erza approached them.

“Good evening, Miss Heartfilia.” Erza said, bowing her head slightly before doing the same for Mirajane. “Mirajane.” Erza straightened up and offered Mirajane her hand. “Would you care to dance?”

Mirajane wished that she could say no, but she saw her father glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. “Of course.”

Erza was light on her feet despite the way she walked like her feet had lead strapped to them. They glided across the dancefloor as gracefully as two twelve year olds could be. Both of their faces were twisted with concentration, neither girl even bothered to look up at each other, instead deciding to stare at their feet the whole time.

“You’re really good.” Erza mumbled, as they tried to avoid an older couple who was worse than they were.

“So are you.” Mirajane replied, frowning a little when she missed a step.

‘“Are you and Lucy friends?” Erza asked, glancing up at Mirajane.

“We just met.” Mirajane shrugged.

“She’s a nice girl.”

“I think so.”

“... I think she’s afraid of me, though...”

Mirajane frowned. “You don’t scare me.”

Erza chuckled as the song ended before taking two steps away and bending slightly at the waist. “Thank you for the dance.”

Mirajane curtseyed and nodded with a smile, glancing at her father’s pleased face as she did so.   
“Does Mister Makarov make you dance with me?”

Erza was silent.

“Because my parents do.”

“He does. He said that if we spent more time together, we might like each other more...”

“My father just likes to be right.”

Erza glanced at the large clock on the wall and sighed. “Mister Makarov is going to want to leave soon...”

“Until next time.”

* * *

At fourteen, Mirajane and Erza were allowed to take unsupervised walks throughout the city of Magnolia. Usually, the two girls would meet up at a predetermined location when they were supposed to meet with their handlers and go back to their respective homes. Today was different, though.

Makarov had caught onto what they were doing and had agreed not to tell Mirajane’s parents on the condition that they’d spend every third trip into town together. Mirajane thought it was more than fair and didn’t protest, neither did Erza. So they were walking through the streets of Magnolia together, trying to find something to do.

“There’s a really nice sweets shop just down the road.” Erza said quietly.

Mirajane shrugged and followed Erza a little ways down the street. They passed an alleyway as they went, and Mirajane could have sworn she’d seen a kitten eating out of a trash can. With a deep sigh, she turned and walked over to where the kitten was and went to pick it up. That is until it hissed and ran away.

“What are you doing?” Erza asked, refusing to step into the alley as she watched Mirajane from afar.

“I saw a kitten and thought I’d give her some real food.” Mirajane crossed her arms and started to walk toward her fiancee.

“Well, well, well,” A slimy voice sneered as three men entered the alley and approached Mirajane. “What do we have here?”

Mirajane’s eyes widened as she took a few steps away from the men. “We were just leaving.”

Mirajane glanced over at Erza, who stood frozen in place.

“What?” The leader asked, taking a step toward Mirajane. “You’t think we can entertain you?”

“My father is a very important man.” Mirajane found herself squeaking. “I’m the heir to the Strauss name and if anything happens to me, my father will have your head.”

“Well if you’re so important why are you alone?” The man on the right asked, a sickening grin forming on his face.

“I’m not alone!” Mirajane snapped, taking another step back. “Erza Scarlet is here, and she’s-”

“Red ain’t gonna do nothin’.” The leader laughed, pointing to Erza, who was still frozen.

“Besides, your daddy can’t hurt us if you can’t talk.” The man on the left pulled a knife out of his pocket with a smile.

Before Mirajane could reply, she saw a flash of red run by her and heard a dull thud as Erza punched the man with a knife in the jaw. She watched as the man fell to the ground and Erza kicked the knife away before kicking the leader in the crotch and glaring at the last man. Mirajane whimpered as the last man ran away, allowing Erza to grab her upper arm and drag her from the alley and toward the train station.

“Wh-what was that?” Mirajane cried, wiping tears away from her eyes as Erza tugged her down the street.

“I’m sorry.” Erza muttered, letting go of Mirajane’s arm and turning to face her. “I should have acted quicker.”

“You’re apologizing for not hurting those men earlier?!” Mirajane exclaimed. “When did you learn to hit like that?! What were those men gonna do!? Why didn’t they care who my father is?”

“Mister Makarov taught me some things when I first moved in with him.” Erza replied calmly. “I think you know what those men planned on doing, and they thought you were lying probably.”

“Thank you.” Mirajane threw her arms around Erza and pulled her into a hug.

It was the first time that Mirajane didn’t mind being engaged to Erza.

* * *

They were seventeen when Mirajane was first attracted to Erza. At some point, Erza had gained an excellent figure and grow out her hair even more. She even wore clothes that accentuated her assets, which made it hard for Mirajane to even look at Erza.

“Hello, Mirajane.” Erza said, even her voice had become more womanly.

Mirajane smiled despite the blush on her face.

“Erza.” She replied kindly, their eyes meeting for an instant.

“It’s strange to think about how the next time we see each other, it’ll be at the cathedral...”

“Incredibly...”

“Are you alright?”

Mirajane’s eyes widened when Erza pressed a hand against her forehead. “I’m fine.”

The party guests were starting to get rowdier by now, and Mirajane idly wondered how long it would be before she could go home for the night. Almost as if she’d read her mind, Erza took Mirajane by the hand and led her out of the Dreyar’s ballroom. They walked up a few flights of stairs until Erza opened the door to a small balcony and smiled.

“You felt warm...” She explained, as she and Mirajane sat on one of the benches. “I thought you could use some air.”

“Thank you.” Mirajane looked up at the stars and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The stars were clearer here. “I needed this.”

“Mister Makarov used to take me up here whenever I felt lonely.” Erza mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you think about them a lot?” Mirajane asked, not looking at Erza. She knew the redhead would prefer it like that anyway.

“Not as often as I used to.” Erza replied. “When I was younger, I thought about them all the time. I was angry and lonely...” She paused before chuckling. “Mister Makarov really had his work cut out for him when he took me in. I was awful.”

“I never offered my condolences, by the way...”

“We were six, Mirajane. I doubt you even remember when we first met.”

“You were wearing a purple dress and your hair was much shorter.”

“Never mind.”

“How do you feel about our marriage?”

Erza was silent for a moment. “I always planned on honoring the decision. It was one of the last decisions that my parents ever made in regards to my future.”

“I hated it.” Mirajane replied calmly. “I hated you.”

“Hated me?” Erza’s brow furrowed.

“You represented everything that I couldn’t control in my life and I wanted you to fall off the face of the earth.”

“Oh.”

“And you were kind of a bitch.”

“I was.”

“But you’re better now.”

“I’d hope so.”

“And I don’t mind the idea of marrying you.”

Erza was quiet as she looked at Mirajane.

“I haven’t for a while.” Mirajane finally turned to look at Erza. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

 

 


End file.
